leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of in-game event Pokémon in Generation V
__TOC__ This is a list of Pokémon obtainable from events found in the Generation V Pokémon games. These specific instances of Pokémon can only be obtained once per game; however, some may also be obtained in other ways as well. In addition, some Pokémon, such as , regenerate and can be encountered on a weekly basis. Starters Professor Juniper gives the , Bianca, and Cheren a starter Pokémon. Snivy Tepig Oshawott Magikarp After defeating Ghetsis and viewing the credits, the can access Marvelous Bridge. At the west end of the bridge is a salesman who will offer a to the player for 500. Unlike in previous games, Magikarp cannot be found anywhere in Unova without the use of Poké Transfer, making it worth the investment. This Pokémon is guaranteed an IV of 31 in Speed. Victini If the has a Liberty Pass, he or she can take a ferry from Castelia City to Liberty Garden. After defeating the s occupying the island, the player can meet Victini inside the statue in the center. Elemental monkeys In the Dreamyard, there is a girl near the entrance of the ruins that will give the one of the three Elemental monkeys; , , or . The monkey the player receives is weak against the player's starter Pokémon, and at the same time, strong against the monkey owned by the Gym Leader of Striaton City. Pansage If the chose : Pansear If the chose : Panpour If the chose : Musharna After defeating Ghetsis and viewing the credits, the path to the basement of the Dreamyard will be cleared. Every , a will spawn at the back end of the building. This particular Musharna has its , . Darmanitan In the Desert Resort, near the entrance to the Relic Castle, the will find five strange statues which are actually in their . If the player uses a RageCandyBar on them, they can be awoken, and will have the Ability. Zorua If the transfers an event from a Generation IV game to via the Relocator or Poké Transfer and takes it to the Game Freak building, he or she will find a male that will join the party if player has any kind of Poké Ball to spare. Zoroark If the transfers an event beast from a Generation IV game to via the Relocator or Poké Transfer and takes it to the Lostlorn Forest, a woman will emerge from a trailer, let out a howl, transform into another one of the legendary beasts, and attack. This Pokémon is actually a female Zoroark. Larvesta At the far end of is a rest house. Inside the rest house is a who will give the a . This is the only Pokémon Egg given as a gift in . Volcarona After defeating Ghetsis and viewing the credits, the way to the deepest parts of the Relic Castle will be unveiled. After the finds Ryoku of the Seven Sages, he or she can continue to 's shrine and battle it. Reshiram At the climax of , inside N's Castle, Reshiram will appear in front of the and challenge him or her. The player must capture it to proceed to the final confrontation with N. The only exception occurs if the player has a full party, and a completely filled (a total of 726 individual Pokémon). In this case, Reshiram will reappear at the peak of Dragonspiral Tower after defeating N and Ghetsis. Zekrom At the climax of , inside N's Castle, Zekrom will appear in front of the and challenge him or her. The player must capture it to proceed to the final confrontation with N. The only exception occurs if the player has a full party, and a completely filled (a total of 726 individual Pokémon). In this case, Zekrom will reappear at the peak of Dragonspiral Tower after defeating N and Ghetsis. Swords of Justice , , and of the Swords of Justice become available for capture after the player obtains from Alder at the foot of Twist Mountain. Cobalion dwells within the depths of Mistralton Cave, within the Guidance Chamber. As the leader of the musketeers, the must capture it before challenging and . Terrakion After capturing , the Trial Chamber inside will be unsealed, allowing the to challenge . Virizion After capturing , the Rumination Field within Pinwheel Forest will be unsealed, allowing the to challenge . Forces of Nature After the player has earned the and spoken with the clerk in the gate, a will spawn on Route 7. Going to the second house on the route during the storm will cause a lady to come out and invite the player into her house. She will then start talking about a Pokémon that causes great storms named or in or , respectively. Upon exiting the house, the Pokémon will confront the player. It will then roam around Unova. Tornadus Thundurus Landorus After defeating Ghetsis and gaining access to eastern Unova, the can access the Abundant Shrine, where makes his home. However, in order to challenge him, the player must have both and in his or her party, which requires the use of trading or . Kyurem After defeating Ghetsis and gaining access to eastern Unova, the can access the Giant Chasm, where waits in the deepest chamber, past Crater Forest. Starters Bianca gives the a starter Pokémon. Snivy Tepig Oshawott Cresselia In the final room of the Strange House, the player will find a Lunar Wing that the ghost who inhabits the house intended to bring to Marvelous Bridge. As the player travels the Marvelous Bridge later in the game, the player will be prompted to hold the wing up high. Doing so will summon . Crustle This inside Seaside Cave blocks the way to where Team Plasma has docked the Plasma Frigate. The player can wake it up with Colress's Colress Machine. The energized Crustle will attack the player. Deerling At the Weather Institute on , the player can receive a with its Hidden Ability, . |February|June|October=S|March|July|November=A|April|August|December=W}}| dexno=585| types=2| typea=Normal| typeb=Grass| met=Route 6| type1=Dark|move1=Faint Attack| type2=Normal|move2=Take Down| type3=Fighting|move3=Jump Kick| type4=Grass|move4=Aromatherapy| ability=1| ability1=Serene Grace| black=no| white=no| black2=yes| white2=yes| gift=yes }} Eevee Amanita gives the an with its Hidden Ability, , in her new research facility in Castelia City after defeating Iris. This Eevee is always male. Happiny In the gate connecting Nacrene City and a Pokémon Breeder will give the player a . Haxorus After the player has seen every Pokémon of the New Unova Pokédex, he or she will receive a Permit from Professor Juniper, which will grant access to the Nature Preserve by plane from Mistralton City. Within the sanctuary is a . Heatran On one of the cliffs on , the player can find a Magma Stone. The Magma Stone summons , who can be found in the central room inside Reversal Mountain. Jellicent This has its Hidden Ability, . Its gender and the day of the week it appears vary depending on the version being played. The male Jellicent appears s in Black 2 and the female appears s in White 2. Braviary and Mandibuzz On a or will appear on s or s, respectively. They have their Hidden Abilities. Magikarp The salesman remains at Marvelous Bridge, with the same asking price of 500 for a . However, unlike the last games, wild Magikarp can be found at the Nature Preserve, making this Magikarp less valuable. N's Zorua After helping a group of original Team Plasma members, the former Sage Rood will reward the player by allowing him or her to look after a N had befriended in the past. The Zorua identifies as one of N's Pokémon, and therefore has N's ID and OT. | level=25| gender=m| ndex=570| typea=Dark| met=Driftveil City| type1=Normal|move1=Fury Swipes| type2=Dark|move2=Faint Attack| type3=Normal|move3=Scary Face| type4=Dark|move4=Taunt| ability=1| ability1=Illusion| black=no| white=no| black2=yes| white2=yes| gift=yes }} Volcarona Like in the previous games, a wild can be found on the bottom floor of Relic Castle. However, the old path to the room has been submerged in sand; the player instead can access the bottom floor via Relic Passage. If Volcarona is defeated, it will respawn at a higher level after defeating Iris. Eon duo Upon entering the Dreamyard, or see the player and flee. After chasing it for a while, it will engage in battle with the player. After being caught or defeated, it will drop the Soul Dew. Latias Latios Lake guardians After encountering , and at Cave of Being they scatter throughout Unova. Upon arriving at their given locations, the game will ask the player if he or she wants to examine further. Doing so will summon the guardian to battle. Uxie Uxie, the being of knowledge, is found in front of the Nacrene Museum. Mesprit Mesprit, the being of emotion, is found on the roof of Celestial Tower. Azelf Azelf, the being of willpower, is found at , near the boulder maze. Legendary titans , , and are found in the Underground Ruins; however, which one appear is based on what "Mystery Door" key the player is currently using. is found in Twist Mountain and, like with Snowpoint Temple, the player needs the other three Regis. Regirock Regirock is unlocked by default in both versions. Regice Regice's key is called "Iceberg Key". It is unlocked in White 2 after capturing Regirock. The White 2 player can then distribute this key to Black 2 players. Registeel Registeel's key is called "Iron Key". It is unlocked in Black 2 after capturing Regirock. The Black 2 player can then distribute this key to White 2 players. Regigigas Swords of Justice , , and of the Swords of Justice lose their homes during the events of Black 2 and White 2, and can be seen wandering , , and , respectively. If one of them is defeated, that Pokémon will respawn at a higher level after defeating Iris. Cobalion Terrakion Virizion Tao trio Reshiram After defeating Iris, the player can encounter N in the ruins of his castle. After defeating him and his or , the dragon will transform back into the Light Stone or Dark Stone respectively, which N will then give to the player. Taking the stone to the top of Dragonspiral Tower will allow the player to capture either Reshiram or Zekrom. Zekrom Kyurem During the climax of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, inside the Giant Chasm, Ghetsis forces N's dragon to fuse with , and uses it against the player. It is not capturable in this state. However, once the player recaptures the dragon N relinquished, Kyurem will reappear in its natural form. Benga's gift After defeating Benga, he goes to his grandfather's house in Floccesy Town. If the player talks to him, he'll give the player a Pokémon: either a in Pokémon Black 2, or a in Pokémon White 2. Dratini Gible See also * Gift Pokémon * N's Pokémon * Hidden Grotto Category:Lists